


Do You Wanna

by Zilchtastic



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a terrible person," Hakkai announces early one morning as he walks into the room they're sharing and closes the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Franz Ferdinand.

"I'm a terrible person," Hakkai announces early one morning as he walks into the room they're sharing and closes the door.

Gojyo rubs at his eyes, but Hakkai doesn't get any clearer-- literally _or_ metaphorically. It's too damn early for this, Gojyo decides.

"Why are you a terrible person?" he grates. His voice is still harsh from lack of sleep, and Hakkai doesn't look up at the sound of it. He's leaning back against the door, in fact, like he's expecting zombie hordes to burst through at any moment. His smile is sort of pasted on, looking more like a grimace than like anything depicting good cheer.

"Ah," Hakkai says, tone reasonable, "it's because of the wall, you see."

"The... wall?" Gojyo swings his feet out of bed; the worn floorboards feel cool against his skin.

"Yes, the bathroom wall. I found a hole in it, you see."

There's no way this could be going where Gojyo thinks it's going. He's not even sure he _knows_ where he thinks it's going. "Uh, you mean like a peephole...?"

"Yes. At first I thought, 'Oh, someone ought to caulk that', and I was going to mention it to the owners, but then I heard the splashings." Hakkai looks sort of pale around the edges, like he's remembering it as he talks. "And then I heard what sounded like singing, and I remembered it was a song I taught to Goku when he was younger."

"Oh, man," says Gojyo, "you _didn't_."

Hakkai laughs, flatly. "I'm afraid I did."

"You watched Goku in the _bath?_"

"No," says Hakkai, voice going lower, like he's about to impart some tale of horror. "I watched Goku in the bath... _with Sanzo._"

Gojyo's brain fizzes white for a second. "Uh." Clever. "You mean Sanzo was in the bath, or Sanzo was, uh, next to you--"

"In the bath," Hakkai says. "I believe I'm the only pervert here, Gojyo."

"Are you kidding? He was in the bath with Goku!"

"Oh. Well. True. But nothing happened, other than washing up, I mean."

Gojyo scratches the back of his head. "Well, I guess that's good...?"

Hakkai smiles, blank and meaningless. "I was rather disappointed, myself. I've always wondered what it would be like to watch those two--"

"Have _sex?_"

"If it makes you feel better," Hakkai goes on, "I've wondered the same about you."

Gojyo isn't sure whether that makes him feel better or not. His heart picks up the pace. "Yeah? Who'd you want to watch me have sex with?"

Hakkai's smile defrosts, just a bit. It's almost starting to look relieved. "Mm, it depends on my mood. Usually it's Sanzo."

"That's a relief," Gojyo says, pulling on a crooked grin. "Monkeys ain't my type."

"Once or twice I've imagined Kougaiji."

"What? _Him?_"

"It's a pretty mental picture," Hakkai says, almost defensively. "All that lovely red."

Gojyo splutters. "You're killin' me, Hakkai. When did you turn into the perv? Am I gonna have to drive the Jeep and make innocuous comments from now on?"

"I don't think you'd be very good at it," Hakkai says, musingly. He sounds almost normal now. "But Gojyo, aren't you appalled?"

Gojyo just looks at him. "Do you _want_ me to be appalled?"

Hakkai frowns. "A little bit, yes. Mostly no."

Gojyo rolls his eyes. "Sorry. The fact that you have dirty filthy thoughts ain't all that shocking to me now that I've thought about it."

The frown deepens. "I'm not sure if that's exactly comforting."

"Tough cookies. But hey, you want someone to be appalled, you could always tell Sanzo."

Hakkai coughs delicately behind his hand. "No, thank you. I do rather enjoy living, these days."

Gojyo lets himself slump back on the bed. It really is too fucking early. "Go back to bed, Hakkai."

"We have to go in a few hours," Hakkai points out. "Besides..." The pause goes on long enough that Gojyo props himself back up on his elbows to look at him.

"Besides what?"

Hakkai smirks an honest-to-gods evil smirk. "I was rather hoping you'd want to take a bath."

Gojyo falls back on the bed and laughs until it hurts, only half-hysterically.


End file.
